Midnight Fears
by Wootar16
Summary: Okay, so I've completely changed the idea for this fic. It's now going to be, I hope, 6 different one shots all based off of a nightmare for each different character. The fandoms are going to be Salex, Mikita and hopefully NerdsSquared.
1. Alex's Nightmare

**Hey guys, so here's another short little oneshot. Didn't turn out totally the way I wanted but hopefully it's still good. The begining is a little bit, okay probably way to similar, to the story Invisble Pieces by Cloverlynd. It is an outstanding fic and you guys have got to read it! Also huge thanks to my friend Katie who wrote the summary for me. Don't forget to let me know what you think! ENJOY!**

**Summary: Nothing. A thought and word that still haunts her. A nightmare. All it takes to shake her world and make her realize she needs him more than she thought.**

"He has no pulse!" Alex screamed desperately.

"Alright listen Alex. Focus, he needs the rest of the cocktail. You're in a med lab they've got to have the goods in there somewhere." Birkhoff said doing his best to stay calm.

Alex ran over to the cabnit. She quickly grabbed a needle and brought it over the tray where the vial had spilt.

"Birkhoff, how much again?" Alex asked Birkhoff through the comm.

"2cc."

"How fast?"

"Just keep it steady. I'll count you down."

She took a deep breathe and closed her eyes. "Go"

"1, 2, 3..." Birkhoff said

Alex pushed the plunder of the syringe as it brought a steady flow of the yellow liquid into Sean's arm.

"7, 8. That's it. Stop! That's enough!"

Alex held her breathe as she waited for Sean to react. After about three seconds she began to panic.

"Birkhoff, he's not waking up what do I do?" When there was silence on the other end she yelled again. "BIRKHOFF! What the hell am I supposed to do!"

"Alex I don't know. It should've worked. His heart most of been stopped for to long. I'm sorry there's nothing you can do." Birkhoff replied sadly.

"No. No! no , no, no, no" Alex started saying to herself. "Sean, wake up... Sean! Wake up!" she screamed as she began to give him CPR.

* * *

Sean walked up the stairs to his and Alex's appartment. He had stayed in Division's hospital and was finally cleared to get rid of his sling. Ryan said it would be fine for him to go home, as long as he was careful. Seeing as it was now 11 o'clock at night he figured it'd be safe, but he still made sure to keep his head down as he walked out of his car and up the stairs of the apartment building. He had just put his key in the door and moved to open it when he heard Alex screams coming from inside. Fear instantly coursed through him as Sean quickly pushed open the door and ran into their bedroom. Expecting to see someone trying to hurt Alex he was ready for the worst. What surprised him was that Alex was alone tossing and turning.

"Sean! SEAN NO!" She screamed.

Sean ran over to her. "Alex! Alex! Wake up!" He said

"Alex! Alex wake up its okay!" Sean yelled as he knelt at her bedside. Alex continued to toss in the bed.

"Alex!" Sean yelled once more as he grabbed her shoulders.

Alex shot up into a sitting position, nearly hitting Sean face first as she did. Her breathing was shallow and ragged and she remembered the horrors of her nightmare. "Hey, it's okay." Sean said calmly.

Alex turned to face him and instantly wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. She cried hard into the space between his shoulder and neck as she ran her hands across his back and through his hair, needing reassurance that he was actually there with her. Sean was surprised at first but quickly wrapped his arms tightly around Alex's waist pulling her closer to him. They stayed their, wrapped in each others arms until Alex had finally calmed down. Although the occasional tear still slipped down her cheek.

"Alex you're okay. Everything's okay." Sean said soothingly. "You want to talk about it?" He asked her. Making sure as to not to push her to discuss her nightmare with him.

"I couldn't save you." Alex mumbled into his neck. He was lucky he knew her so well and that he could understand her, must people probably couldn't her voice was so muffled. "I tried, but it didn't work and I lost you." She said, new tears now steaming down her face.

"When?" Sean asked not quit sure what she was talking about.

"When we had to get you out of the CIA. Sean, after you died, before I revived you, you were so pale. So lifeless." Alex shuddered as she remembered unzipping the body bag and seeing Sean's dead body in front of her. "In my nightmare it didn't work. You didn't come back." Alex chocked out.

Sean's heart broke as he looked at Alex. "Hey, that didn't happen. Okay? I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." He said.

"Don't make promises you can't keep Sean." Alex said sadly. She knew in this line of work, a promise like that wasn't one easily kept.

Sean cupped her face as he looked at her. "Alex for the rest of my life I will do everything in my power to make sure everyone gets out of this fight alive. You've all been through so much, you deserve a chance at a normal life."

Alex hugged him again. "I love you Sean." She whispered.

Sean smiled. "I love you too Alex. Let's get some sleep." He said. He moved back from her and moved to the top of the bed pulling the covers up over him. Alex slid into the spot next to him. She placed her head and her hand on Sean's chest as she listened to the steady beat of his heart. Sean kissed her forehead and in minutes the two of them were in a deep sleep, their breathing synchronized and for the first time in weeks Alex slept completely peaceful.

**REVIEW!**


	2. Sean's Nightmare

**Alright, so this is the second and final instalment in this two shot. Let me know what you think! ENJOY**!

Sean walked into Division and headed to Operations. "Morning Birkhoff. How are you?"" He said happily.

Birkhoff looked at him curiously. "You're in a good mood today." he said skeptically.

"Well, I called my sister this morning and she's doing really well, Alex and I have finally gotten a hold on a morning routine that works and we've gotten a few leads of some of the dirty thirty so, yes I am in a good mood this morning." He said patting Birkhoff on the back.

"Okay. I'm glad things are working out for you." Birkhoff said turning back to his computer.

"Morning Nerd, Boy Scout." Nikita said walking in with Michael by her side.

"Morning Nikki." Birkhoff said smiling, glad that his two friends had reconciled their differences and could be seen walking in together. Sean gave the couple a small wave.

"Any thing new?" Michael asked hoping to put more rogue agents behind them.

"Not since last night. But I do have teams 1 and 3 prepping for a mission, most likely within the next 24 hours. You guys can each head one team, probably be the best." Birkhoff explained, not needing to point out that by 'each' he meant Nikita and Owen, since Michael was out of field work, and Alex and Sean.

"Okay sounds good. Speaking of where are Alex and Owen?" Nikita asked looking around.

"Owen I saw a few minutes ago, he's helping a few of the agents with sparring. As for Alex I have no idea." Birkhoff said.

"She went out for a run this morning. She said she'd be in about an hour after me so she should be coming in in the next 20 minutes or so." Sean told the group.

"Okay I guess there's not much more to do than hang around." Michael pointed out. Everyone nodded in agreement as they went off to do their own thing.

Michael went off with Nikita to practice sparring so Michael could get used to the new changes of his robotic hand. Birkhoff went back to looking for information for the upcoming missions. Sean decided to do a bit of exercise and quickly changed before getting on a treadmill. After 35 minutes went by and there was still no sign of Alex Sean got worried and quickly went back to Operations. "Birkhoff do you know where Alex is?" Sean asked wiping swear from his forehead with the back of his arm.

"No idea. I thought she would've found you." Birkhoff said.

"Get Nikita, it's not like Alex to be this late." Sean said instantly beginning to worry but doing his best to keep a cool head.

"Got it." He said as he grabbed his phone and called Nikita's number. Less than a minute later her and Michael came almost running up the stairs. "What happened!?" Nikita asked.

"It might be nothing but we can't find Alex. She was supposed to be here almost 20 minutes ago but there's no sign of her." Sean explained.

"Have you checked her tracker?" Michael asked, wondering if they had covered all their bases.

"Yeah we have. Its offline so we have no idea where she is, but it could be nothing and she could just be underground. Sonya has also tried texting and calling her. Nothing." Birkhoff said.

Nikita was about to say something when the click of a television turning on brought their attention to above their heads. "Hello Nikita. How are you?" Nikita turned to the screen in disgust. "Amanda. I'm doing well. You?" She said, knowing not to show any wavering emotions.

"I'm well thank you. I heard Sean was back in town. How is our, Boy Scout as I believed you called him." Amanda asked.

Sean chose this moment to step into the frame. Still wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt. "I'm fine. Thanks. What do you want Amanda?" He asked crossing his arms across his chest.

"I don't want anything. I just thought you'd want to talk to Alex. You two are still together right. You kissed and made up?" Amanda said.

Sean tensed at Alex's name but was careful not to show it. "I'll let you two chat." Amanda said. When she moved they could see Alex tied to a chair. She had a black eye forming and looked as though she had been hit in the face when she was knocked out.

"Alex!" Sean said urgently.

"Sean?" Alex said as she shook the fog from her head and looked up at him.

"Hey. Are you okay?" He asked.

"I don't know. I think so. Sean you can't come looking for me." She told him.

"Alex what the hell are you talking about? Of course I'm going to come looking for you!" Sean nearly yelled at her.

"No! You have to promise you won't. There's a bomb Sean. Strapped to the under side of the seat. It's to dangerous. Just stay away." She pleaded with him.

"Her tracker's back online. She's in a warehouse 15 minutes from here." Sonya spoke up from behind them.

"Send the coordinates to my phone!" Sean said.

"Sean I already said no! I almost lost you to a bomb once I'm not going to have you put yourself at risk again." Alex told him.

"Alex I know you wouldn't leave me and there is no way I'm going to leave you. I love you." Sean said checking the address on his phone.

"I love you too." Alex said. Knowing he wouldn't make it in time. Amanda would never let her walk out alive.

Sean ran out of Operations and down to the elevators. Once he was in the vehicle bay he jumped in a car and sped out of the garage as the door opened. He followed the directions on the GPS before pulling into the parking lot. He jumped out of the car and sprinted into the building running up the steps. "ALEX!?" He called trying to get a fix on her location.

"Sean?" Alex responded from the other side of a door. All of a sudden the door swung opened. Sean looked down the long hallway to see Alex at the end of it tied to a chair, a bomb on the underside of the seat. "Sean get out of here!" She screamed at him, tears streaming down her face. Sean ran as fast as he legs could carry him towards where Alex was. He heard a beeping before he was pushed back from the force of the bomb exploding.

* * *

Sean sat up in bed with a start. He looked around the black room trying to let his eyes adjust. He was breathing rapidly, his heart beating hard against his chest and was covered in a cold sweat. He looked beside him and instantly panicked when he saw Alex wasn't next to him. He quickly jumped out of the bed and shoved on a pair of shoes and a shirt as he left the room. He looked in every recruit room he knew wasn't in use. He check medical and Operations with no luck. He took the elevator all the way to the surface and ran out the door. He looked around the dark night setting and let his eyes focus. He saw a figure leaning against a tree just in front of the barn.

"Alex?" He called hopefully walking over.

"Sean? You scared the crap out of me." She said jokingly. Sean ran the rest of the distance to her and tightly wrapped his arms around her.

Alex was shocked at first but noticing he needed reassurance of some sort quickly hugged him back, burying her face into his neck. She could feel his heart beating against his chest as she felt him bury his face into her hair. "Sean what's wrong?" She asked pulling away from him only slightly just enough so she could look at his face.

"Nothing. Nothing, I'm fine." He said.

"Sean don't bull shit me. I know you better than anyone and I can tell you're lying." She told him sternly.

"It's just, I had this..." He trailed off not knowing what to say. "I'm just glad you're okay."

Alex looked at him for a moment. "Sean what was the nightmare about." She asked, surprising him.

"How did you...?" He asked shocked.

"I've had enough of them in my life to know the signs. I've also seen Nikita wake up from them. It's nothing to be ashamed of. What happened?" Alex asked gently, careful as to not make Sean feel as though she was pressuring him but just to make sure he knew she was there.

Knowing he should tell her he gently brought her over and sat down against the tree. Alex sat in front of him sitting cross legged. They could just barely see each other thanks to the moon light trickling through the canopy formed by the branches.

"I had left for Division early, you had said you wanted to go for a run and that you'd be in later. When more than an hour passed and you hadn't shown up I got worried. I went and talked to Birkhoff but it showed your tracker was offline." Sean took a deep breathe and Alex gently took his large and in her small one and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "It turns out the reason we couldn't find you was because Amanda had kidnapped you while you were alone. She was taunting us, me mostly. She had strapped a bomb to the chair you were sitting on. You told me not to come looking for you but as soon as we picked up on your tracker I was out the door. I got to where you were but I wasn't fast enough. You died and I had to watch. I wasn't able to save you, just like I wasn't able to save my mother. That's when I woke up and when I didn't see you next to me I panicked." Sean said. His voice was now thick from holding back tears and he ran a shaky hand through his hair.

Alex looked at him sadly and quickly moved closer to him pulling him int a tight hug that was only slightly awkward because of their position. "Sean, it was just a bad dream. And you didn't fail your mother. You did everything in your power to protect her." She said calmly.

"She still died, so I must have done a pretty crap job at protecting her!" Sean almost yelled. "Alex, I love you, more than anything and I don't want you to get hurt. But me being here puts you in danger. I can't risk your life like that." He said standing up abruptly.

Alex was on her feet just as quickly "Sean! You don't get to do that. Whether or not you're here I'm in danger. But you being by my side gives me comfort and I can't have you leave. Not again." Alex said. A tears fell down her face as she remembered the entire month Sean was away and how hard it had been.

"Everything is going to be fine. We're going to be fine." Alex told him reassuringly. She leant up slightly and kissed his lips. "I love you too." She said burying her head into his chest and breathing in his familiar scent. The sudden deceleration shocked Sean at first but as it sunk in he smiled as a warmth spread through him. He kissed Alexa head and for a while the two of them just stood there. Perfectly content with being in each others presence.

**REVIEW!**


	3. Michael's Nightmare

**Alright guys! So like I said in the description this is now going to be a series of fics for Salex, Mikita and possibly NerdsSquared later on. This is the one for Michael. If you guys have any ideas for Birkhoff's and or Sonya's please let me know! I could really use the help! ENJOY!**

Michael stepped out of the car and walked into the house.

"Nikita! I'm home." he called.

He dropped his keys on the counter by the door and walked around the corner to the kitchen.

"Nikita?" he asked looking around, walking into the living room.

He was about to call for her again when his phone rang. The name on the screen flashed back at him, 'Nikita'. He hit the talk button and brought the phone up to his ear.

"Hey where are you?" Michael asked.

"Nikita can't come to the phone right now. She's a little, tied up." as the voice floated through the phone Michael felt his heart drop, he didn't think he'd ever after to ear that voice again.

"Kasim. Where is she?" He asked, anger lining his voice.

Kasim chuckled lightly. "She's right across the street, didn't you see her when you drove in?" he asked tauntingly.

Michael ran down the hallway and out the door. He walked down the steps of the porch and looked across road to see Nikita bound and gaged sitting in the front seat of her car. She was vigorously shaking her head, trying to tell him to stay away but he didn't listen. He ran towards the car as fast as he could, when he was about 50 feet away from it he felt himself get pushed back by a large wave of heat and force. He felt his back collide with the pavement beneath him and he could hear the loud ring in his ears. After a few seconds he had regained his composer and quickly got to his feet. Infront of him was Nikita's car, on fire and blown to pieces. He felt like he was about to be sick and was going to be when his phone rang. He picked it up without processing anything.

"Hello?" he asked gravely. His throat thick.

"It seems you have failed them both Michael." he heard Kasim say. He angrily through the phone to the ground. Kasim was right, he had failed her.

* * *

Michael woke up with a start, sitting right up in bed. Sweat beaded along his forehead and down his neck. He looked over at Nikita's sleeping form. He quickly got out of bed and went to the bathroom. Letting the water run for a few seconds he splashed the much needed cold water on his face. Looking himself in the mirror he noticed the bags under his eyes. He was about to go back to sleep when Kasims voice from his dream came back to him.

_"It seems you have failed them both." _

Michael walked out of the bathroom and went towards Birkhoff's room. He knocked on the door before slowly pushing it opened.

"Birkhoff?" he asked. The man in question shot up with surprise.

"Jesus Mickey, I could've killed you." he said putting the gun he had grabbed back on the nightstand.

"Can I talk to you?" Michael asked. Birkhoff nodded, motioning for him to come into the room.

"What's up?" Michael sat on the edge of the bed.

"It's about Nikita." Michael started. Birkhoff looked at him.

"You're not thinking of calling off the engagement are you? Because I've been working on my toast and I must say, it's pretty sick! Also, I told you before if you break her heart again I'll at the very least get Sean to beat you up." Birkhoff said jokingly.

He quickly regretted his comment when he saw Michael's face. "Are you actually thinking of calling it off?" he asked, worry lining his voice.

"I don't want her to get hurt. I couldn't protect Lizzy and now she's dead. I wouldn't be able to go on living if something happened to Nikita, especially if I was the reason for it." Michael said.

Birkhoff looked at his friend sadly. "Michael, Nikita isn't anything like Elizabeth. What happened to her, that wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was! I should have had the briefcase with me. If I had Hayley and Elizabeth wouldn't have been killed." Michael stated.

"So what you're saying the world would be better of you had died?" Birkhoff asked confused

"How could it not be?"

"Mike think of all the people you've saved, they'd probably be dead if not for you."

"And looked at all the people I've helped kill Birkhoff. Innocent people, people who didn't deserve to die!"

"Even if you had been killed Percy would kill them anyway, nothing you could've done would change that. And what about Nikki? Where do you think she'd be if you had died 12 years ago?"

"All I've ever done is hurt her Birkhoff. Between rejecting her while we were still at Division, what happened with Daniel and not being there for her, spending a year trying to kill her and leaving her for Cassandra. She doesn't deserve to be put through stuff like that. She deserves to be with someone who makes her happy! Who she can grow old and have a family with. She doesn't need someone who's always going to have danger following them."

"I want to grow old with you." both men were caught by surprise and looked towards the door to see Nikita standing there with a robe pulled tightly around her small frame.

"How long have you been standing there?" Michael asked. He don't even know she was awake.

"I noticed as soon as you left the bed. Michael, why didn't you just talk to me about this?" Nikita asked walking over to where he sat.

"What was I suppose to say Nikita?" Michael asked looking up at her.

"Come on. Let Birkhoff sleep we can talk about this in our room." She said gently lifting him under his arm.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that." Michael said once they were in their bedroom.

Nikita sat down on the bed. "It's okay. Michael I want you to know that Hayley and Elizabeth's deaths, they weren't your fault."

"Would people stop saying that! Of course it was my fault. I left the briefcase in the backseat! I should've been the one who died. NOT THEM!" Michael yelled furiously.

Nikita placed a calming hand on his arm. "Michael, even if you chose to believe that, which you shouldn't, it doesn't change anything, I still love you. Nothing's going to change that. Nothing."

"All I've ever done is hurt you." Michael said sadly, putting his head in his hands.

"That's not true. You should never believe that. Your made me so happy Michael. Happier than anyone ever has. You showed me what it's like to love and to be loved and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Nikita gently took of her engagement ring and placed it in Michael's hand. "If you need time to think everything over than that's fine. I can wait." Nikita said lightly.

Michael looked down at the ring for a moment before turning to face Nikita and lovingly placed the ring back on her finger. "I don't need to think anything over." He said before leaning up and kissing her.

"I was telling the truth when I told you last year that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. That hasn't changed. Thank you though, for understanding." Michael said hugging her tightly.

Nikita buried her face into his neck as she wrapped her arms around him. "Always." She said gently. "Now let's go to sleep." She said moving back to the top of the bed. Michael laid down next to her and she rested her head on his chest. "I love you Michael."

"I love you too Nikita." He said before they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep

**REVIEW!**


	4. Nikita's Nightmare

**Okay guys, so here's the next chapter for this installment. It didn't really turn out how I wanted it to but I'm going to post it anyway. I'm also wanting to do one for Birkhoff and one for Sonya, although I'm not sure what to write. Please send me ideas! As always let me know what you think. ENJOY!**

I stepped out of the car and walked down the driveway. Fishing the key out of my purse I took the 4 steps up to the front door. I stepped into the house and placed my keys on the side table. As soon as I walked into the living room I could tell something was wrong. But I didn't know what. Everything was the same, the furniture, the appliances, the pictures on the wall. I know what had happened. I traveled out to the backyard and walked towards the dock. I saw his body floating their in the water.

"Daniel," I breathed tensely.

I hated reliving this nightmare, it was always the same. I knew the only way I would wake up was to keep walking through the back yard and along the long dock that lead down to the water. I made it to the edge of the water and looked down. A paused for a moment, everything had been the same up until this point. But looking down at Daniels body something was different. He was always wearing his swim shorts and a white t-shirt, not a suit like he was now. He hated suits, he would never in a million years wear one.

I pulled his body out of the water. Gently placing him on the wooden planks of the deck I carefully flipped him over, when I did I felt as if I was about to be sick. I was staring down at, not the face of Daniel, but that of Michael, my Michael. His face was cold and lifeless. My instincts kicked in and I immediately began CPR.

"Come on, Michael. Michael please don't do this to me." I pleaded.

After a few minutes with no change my tired arms dropped at my sides. I laid my head down on his chest and cried.

"Michael, Michael please wake up. Michael. MICHAEL!" I yelled furiously shaking him.

I heard footsteps behind me and turned around. Looking up I saw Ryan standing with his hands in his pockets and Owen standing behind him, both of them wore emotionless expressions as they looked down at me.

"I'm sorry Nikita. It has to be like this." Ryan told me, his voice as emotionless as his face.

"No, no, no." I continued. This couldn't be true!

* * *

Michael was lying in bed when he heard Nikita whine slightly. He was about to wake her up but after waiting a few seconds and her seeming to drift back to sleep, he closed his eyes again.

"Michael." she said gently. Michael was starting to sit up when she started crying.

"Michael! Michael NO!" She started thrashing around in the bed,

Michael sat up and turned to face her, putting his arms around her. "Nikita! Nikita wake up. It's okay!" he said to her.

Nikita shot up and looked turned to face Michael. Her breathing was heavy and she had tears running down her cheeks.

"Shh. It's okay." Michael said wrapping his arms around her as she cried into his chest. After a few minutes Michael turned on the bedside lamp.

"Nikita. What was that nightmare about?" he asked. Nikita didn't respond, instead she ran her hand over his face, she needed reassurance that he was actually there. Michael frowned slightly at her and brought his own hand up to cover hers.

"It was you," she said quietly. Playing with the engagement ring that was now on her finger.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. Nikita sobbed slightly and looked at him in the eyes.

"Instead of Daniel it was you, and I was to late. I couldn't save you." she finished. Michael felt his heartbreak. He knew what she had gone through when Daniel died. It was the same thing he had gone through when Elizabeth had died.

"Nikita, it's okay. I'm right here." he said. He pulled her head into his chest and kissed her forehead. He rocked her slightly, as she calmed down. The was a quick knock on the door before Ryan walked into the room.

"Hey, I heard Nikita screaming. Is she okay?" he asked Michael. Michael nodded.

"Yeah, she just had a nightmare is all." he explained.

Nikita looked up and as soon as she saw Ryan she tensed and moved back, covering Michael as best she could. Both men have her a strange look and Ryan walked out the door, giving the couple some space.

"Nikita what was that? Ryan just wanted to make sure you were okay and you looked at though you were about to grab your gun off the table." he said confused.

"It was nothing." Nikita said shifting positions so that she could rest her head on Michael's chest listening to the steady beat of his heart.

"Come on Nikita. I know you well enough to know when you're not telling me everything. What's wrong?" he said pushing some hair off her face.

"Michael please just let it go." Nikita said. Michael did as she asked him and went to bed thinking that maybe he would never know what had bothered her so much.

"Nikita, you know I can't do that. Come on. What happened?"

Nikita breathed deeply, she knew she wouldn't be able to hide it from Michael. "Ryan, he was the one who had you killed. I couldn't-. I couldn't stop him." Nikita said sadly.

"Nikita, it was just a nightmare. You know Ryan wouldn't do that."

Nikita stopped him "I never thought Owen would do something like that either! But he did!" Nikita yelled pulling away from him.

Michael put his hands up in surrender. "Listen, what Owen did-, he was under orders. People do a lot of things under orders. That doesn't make them a bad person. You and I know that better then anyone." Michael pointed out.

Nikita immediately relaxed and nodded her head. She had to admit, he had an excellent point. But she didn't know if him saying that was going to change anything. Nikita took a deep breathe and tried to calm herself.

"Are you going to be okay to go back to sleep?" Michael said. He knew that once you had a nightmare it was hard to go to sleep for fear that it would return once you closed your eyes.

Nikita nodded slightly. "Yeah, I should be fine. Thank you Michael." Nikita said cuddling up to him and resting her head on his chest.

Michael wrapped his arms around her shoulder. "Anytime." He said with a small smile. "I love you." Michael said as he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too." Nikita whispered, kissing his chest as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
